Betwixt situation
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: I didn't think that I would be kidnapped when I went to that hotel. I didn't think my kidnapper would be 16, able to creat fire and be in a group called team avatar. My life just got weird.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I walked down the pavement from my school to the park. I had planned to do my homework there today, but I decided to go home. I had this feeling all day that someone was watching me. I walked in the door and sat on the couch. I heard my phone ding and looked down to see my mom had texted me. Apparently I was spending the weekend alone. I smiled and went to my bedroom. When my parents go on a business trip for the weekend I use the money I save from presents for a hotel room. I packed enough outfits for five days since we had Monday and Tuesday off. I grabbed my money and left. The sense of being watched washed over me again so decided to take my car instead of walking. I drove to the nearest hotel and got. Out of the car. The parking lot was empty . Not many people came to visit SC. I walked to the door but the next thing I knew there was a hand over my mouth and I tried to scream the next thing I knew I was unconscious.  
_

"You did what, don't tell me she's dead, why did you even-"

"She isn't dead I just pressure pointed her so she wouldn't scream"

I heard voices say as I started to come back to. I opened my eyes to see a group a people dressed like they were from the medieval ages standing in front of me. "It's not like you were supposed to kidnap her" the brunet girl said. "Well I don't think she would have come peacefully" the older boy said. What on sett were they talking about. They had their backs to me so I could make a run for it. I looked over to see my suitcase next to a bald kid who was meditating. Of all the weird things. I decided to leave my suitcase and I made a run for it. By the time I was a yard away the two bickering teens looked back to see me running away. "She's getting away" he yelled. They both started chasing me through a forest and I soon made it out only to find my self face to face with the edge of a cliff. I felt myself falling and I knew I would die soon. The next thing I knew I was pulled back into someone's chest. Someone's very muscular chest, that is. "Are you okay" I heard a male voice say. I turned around and met gold had I scar over one eye that made him look dangerous yet not so dangerous. "I uh" "o good you coaght before she fell" I looked over to see the girl run out of the woods. The boy let go of me after that. "Who are you, and what do you want with me" "just let us explain  
_

"So you're saying that I'm some superhuman who needs to help save your world" I asked. "Pretty much" the brunet who I know now is Katara, said. "So, are you gonna goin team Avatar" katara's brother Sokka said. I thought for a moment. I could use this as an opportunity to get out of school. "So how long will this take" I asked. "About 3 months" said the boy who had caught me and apparently knocked me out with pressure point. A smile graced my lips. "So I save the world and I get 3 months of no school, including no jake tomost, no random boys hugging me, and no princess coffee addict... I'm in!" I said. "Great, now we can take you back to camp" the bald monk said. "Wait, this isn't your camp?" I asked. "Nope, that is" he said pointing to a temple in a mountain. "Uhh how do we... Were taking the giant thingy aren't we" I said.

A/N hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what's your name" I heard Aang say. "Kaylie" I answered. "Well you know Katara, Sokka, Toph, and me, and that's Zuko" Aang said. So that's his name, I have to admit he was pretty good looking."so, this bending stuff, how do I do it?" I asked. "Well, we teach you. Katara will teach you water bending, I will teach you air bending, Toph will teach you earth bending and Zuko will teach you-" "let me guess, fire bending?" I asked. "Yep" Aang said. "And I have to come up with a good nickname for you" Toph said. "What?" I said. "I'm the official nickname maker, for example, sugar queen, twinkle toes, snoozels, and sparky" she said. I tried not to laugh at the last one. "Sparky?" I said. "You should be afraid of what she could pick for you" zuko grumbled.

We arrived at the temple and I started to explore the rooms after everyone had gone to do something else. I came across one room with a punching bag and i smiled. I could use some marshal arts practice. I started by doing multiple side kicks without putting my foot down and then started with punching exercises. "Kaylie, were going to the market wanna come" I heard Aang's bubbly voice yell outside. "Sure" I yelled back as I ran into the courtyard. We boarded Appa and took off. Apparently Toph, Katara,Aang, and zuko had come and Sokka had stayed at the air temple. "Okay, everybody has fifteen minuets to explore then we meet back here" Katara said.  
_

I walked down an old street and saw a clothing store. I realized I should probably get some new clothes for when I'm in the market so I went in. I bought a red sleeveless top with a collar and a pair of black shorts with red stockings that came up mid thigh, for shoes I bought black boots with laces that came just above the top of my I walked down the street I saw a man cornering some girl. "Hey buddy, where I come from we don't usually treat girls that way"I said. "I suggest you stay out of other peoples business" he said as he grabbed my wrists. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not as weak as I look" i said before I side kicked him in the stomached and sent him crashing into a cart. "My cabbages!" I heard a man scream. I raised an eyebrow then turned around to walk away only to find zuko with his mouth agape and Toph with a huge smile. "Iv got it, you are officially Sweet n sour" Toph said with joy. Zuko, who was just getting back his composure said"how on earth did you-" I cut him off with "9 years of Tea Kwon do" I said. "Right, we should probably get back to the town square" zuko said.  
_

We got back to the air temple and katara showed me to my room. I sat on my bed and listened to music on my iPod. I heard a knock on my door. "come in" I said. The door opened to reveal zuko. "You start fire bending tomorrow morning when the sun rises. I will come and wake on the first day" he said. "Um, ok, hey could I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure" he said leaning against the door frame. "How sure are you that we won't die in the end" I said. He looked at the ground in thought for a moment. "We have hope" he said before walking out the door. Somehow, that was assuring enough for me.  
_

I heard a knock on my door the next morning and I knew it was zuko. "I'll be out in a second" I said. I pulled out a tanktop and a pair of workout shorts and put them on. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "Alright, where to" I asked. "Why are you so happy this morning?" He asked with a slight smile. "I guess I'm a little excited" I said with a shrug. We walked into a room where there was a candle on the floor. "In this first exercise I want you to meditate and take control of the fire" he said. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt the fire flow through my veins. "How did you get it so quickly" I heard zuko say in bewilderment." I guess I just concentrated really hard" I said. "Okay next I want you to creat a flame" he said. I focused hard and opened my palm. I small flame came and I smiled. "I did_" the flame went out and my excitement dropped a little "it" I finished. "Well at least it wasn't an epic fail " I said. I looked up to see zuko looking at the ground in thought. "Maybe you need to learn them in a different order" he mumbled. "What" I asked. "I think you need to learn them in a different order" he said looking at me now" "okay" I said. "I guess we could try air first" I said.

I hope you all liked it. If there are any questions just pm me. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in front of a giant ...well... Thingy. It looked like a base with a bunch of spinning doors. (AN the thing from korra). The spinning panel looking things were all over the base. "So how does this teach me air bending" I asked. "The point is to be able to flow through the maze smoothly then shoot air on the other side." Aang said. "Um okay" I said in uncertainty. "You'll be fine" zuko assured me. I took a deep breath and prepared to step into the maze when I got an idea. I pulled out my I phone and put in my ear buds. I turned yuna on and shoved my phone in my pocket. I made it half way through the maze before I got hit, and boy do those things hurt. After about five more times I made it through and collapsed. I saw both boys wince every time in got hit. "I think you've accomplished enough for today" Aang said. "Today, more like a week" zuko commented. I chuckled at that then got up off the floor, only to fall right back down. "Ya know what, I think I'll just spend the rest of the day right here" I said. Zuko snorted at that then declared he was going to get a med kit from Appa's saddle. When zuko came back he through me an ice pack and Aang went to go feed Appa. "Well, this is defiantly going to be an interesting three months" I said as zuko sat down beside me to put an ice pack on my leg. My phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket to look at the text. It was from my best friend Liz. The message read where r u. I answered with u wouldn't believe me if I told u. "So what exactly does that thing do" zuko asked. "It pretty much let's you communicate with people any where in the world" I said. "Well that's something i problem shouldn't even try to fathom" he said. "I usually don't" I said. "So what's this whole war about" I said. " it's a bit complicated, fire lord sozin started the war 100 years ago and the avatar disappeared. Since then every fire lord has continued the war, against the other nations, for example earth benders come from the earth kingdom, waterbenders come from one of the water tribes, the air nomads are extinct, and firebenders come from the fire nation" "so what does that make you, a ...well um" "traitor, yeah" he finished. "Well, this is awkward now" I said. "Believe me, I'd rather be that than support them" he said.

That night we all sat down for dinner in the main part of the temple. "This stuff is great" I said to katara. "Thanks I got it at the market" katara said. "I have one question about that, how do guys afford food, do you have a job or something. It's not like any of you are royalty" I said. After I said that just about everyone started to snicker. Even zuko smirked a little. "What, did I miss something" I asked. "Speaking of royalty, pass the potatoes princy" Toph said and zuko handed them to her trying to contain a chuckle. "Seriously guys what am I missing here" I said. "Kaylie, I give you the honer of meeting prince zuko of the fire nation" Zuko didn't even bother holding back his chuckles now. "Huh" I said still confused. "Look guys I don't see what's so funny about a nickname" I said. "It's funny because I really am the prince of the fire nation" zuko explained. My eyes widened. "Wow, now that conversation from earlier seems really awkward" I said and the whole group laughed.


End file.
